An Unexpected Surprise
by Dragon's Slave
Summary: What if Satan had a sister he left behind? Well heres my take on how Starlight would effect the three males. Lucifer may be a bit OOC and Satan maybe a little OOC. Sorry summary sucks. Trust me. ENJOY! 3 warning this will have slash. There is also family and romance genre in this
1. A Visit from the Past

Ok I know its weird to post on the same day for me at least. So here's the newest one. I hope you enjoy.

Dreams: look like this

Memories:_** look like this **_

Ente Islan: _Looks like this._

_ENJOY._

A Visit From the Past

"SIRE!" A voice yelled snapping me out of my memory.

"What, Ashiya?" I asked from where I was sitting staring out the window.

" You zoned out, my king," was Ashiya's reply.  
>I sighed and went back to staring out the window. My mind was on my little sister who was still back in Ente Isla. Starlight was an awesome little sister. She was kind, gentle, understanding, and down right protective. Starlight always had a weird fascination with the humans and now I understand why. I sighed and stood up. I walked to the door and slid my shoes on. I grabbed the umbrella Emi gave me and headed out for a walk.<br>I got to the corner where I met Emi before it started to rain. I shook my head and opened the umbrella. It was like Deja Vu when a girl ran up without an umbrella. She stood there panting slightly I was wary at first but then I noticed the way she was smiling.

"Do you need an umbrella?" I asked

"No, but thanks. I like the rain,"the girl said. She was about 5'8 with a green t-shirt the word "DEATH TO ,black jeans, black shoes, purple hair,red eyes, and square shaped glasses.

"Whats your name?" I asked." I'm Sadao Mao."

"My name is Amaya Nightshade," Amaya said holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it. I saw her eyes and yelped. They were a neon glowing green. I saw her smile slowly get bigger.

"Found you, ya jerk," Amay said."You and Alciel left me with THEM."

"Starlight," I gasped before pulling her into a hug. She laughed before hugging me back.

"I am so sorry, I was in a rush and I completely spaced," I muttered in her ear.

"It's cool but lets head someplace dry," my sister laughed. I smiled and led her to the Devil's Castle. We talked about everything. The second I mentioned Lucifer was alive she brightened immediately then got angry.

"THAT JERK!" Amaya yelled, eyes glowing slightly.

"You can hit him when we get inside,"I said as we walked to the stairs which led to my place. We walked up the stairs and headed inside. Amaya shook herself like a dog trying to get dry. I laughed and opened the door and yelped in shock. Ashiya pulled me into a hug.

"Sire!" he cried out.

I saw Amaya put a hand over her mouth. I glared at her slightly.

"Ashiya, I'm fine. Little help here," I hissed at my sister,

She just smiled and slipped past us. She walked over to stand behind Urushihara. Amaya raised a hand and swung it down hard. It connected with the back of his head. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ashiya released me.

"OWWW!" Urushihara cried."Did you have to-"

As he spoke he turned around. He froze mid sentence and gasped in shock. Amaya glared as he slowly stood up.

"Starlight?!" he yelped in shock.  
>"Suprised?' my sister asked.<p> 


	2. A new Factor

HEY PEOPLE! I hope you guys are still with me. :P I was bored so I figured: Why not post another chapter on fan fiction. Any way I hope ya'll enjoy the story. Ok check out this dude out. His parodies are amazing. Here is a link.  watch?v=Ze9xAIqZszw&list=PL4722096DA7FECEFD&index=4

Peace out!

_**Dreams:**_ look like this

Memories:_** Look like this**_

Ente Islan: _**Looks like this**_

_**Last Time:**_

_**She just smiled and slipped past us. She walked over to stand behind Urushihara. Amaya raised a hand and swung it down hard. It connected with the back of his head. I breathed a sigh of relief as Ashiya released me.**_

"_**OWWW!" Urushihara cried. "Did you have to-"**_

_**As he spoke he turned around. He froze mid-sentence. Amaya glared as he slowly stood up.**_

"_**Starlight?!" he yelped in shock.**_

"_**Surprised?" my sister asked**_

Chapter 2

Urushihara looked even more scared than when I punished him for the bridge incident. I saw Ashiya grow confused for a second before Amaya's blood red wings made an appearance.

"My lord isn't that Starlight?" he asked.

I nodded and watched Amaya and Urushihara. I watched in shock as Urushihara pulled Amaya into a hug. I saw her struggling not to give in. I saw his mouth moving but couldn't hear. Amaya gave in after a few minutes.

"Okay, what in the world is going on?" Ashiya asked.

Amaya pulled away from Urushihara and turned towards us. I gently pushed my best friend inside and closed the door. I saw the smile on Amaya's face and sighed. Her smile was one of softness.

"Oh, you poor thing," Amaya cooed." Having to deal with these two daily."

"My princess, I hope you are well," Ashiya said softly.

I smiled and wrapped my arms around Amaya's waist.

"Mya, be nice," I said softly.

"Why?" Amaya asked gently poking my arms.

I released her and yelped as Amaya grabbed my wrist and gasped in shock. I shook her shoulder and yelled her name. I growled angrily when she wouldn't snap out of it.

I looked at Ashiya and yelled,"Help!"

He stood up and walked over. He looked at Amaya and sighed.  
>"It is a vision, Sire," he declared after a few minutes. I winced as I remembered how brutal Amaya's Visions could be. After 5 minutes she gasped and looked at Urushihara and mouthed "It's Mal. He knows that you're Alive"<p>

We shared a look and Amaya stood up straight. A determined glint entered her eye.

"He's not getting the revenge he wants. I'll stop him," She muttered.  
>"We'll help," I said smiling softly at her. She smiled and grinned.\<p>

"Let me change and I'll be right back," was all we got before she vanished into the bathroom.

We waited for about five minutes before she came back out. She was wearing a black T-shirt with THE WORLD IS MINE in blood red lettering, skinny jeans with chains, and combat boots. She threw her hair into a ponytail and we headed out.

~~~~~~~~~~TIME SKIP!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I looked around and saw that we were near where Emi lives. Amaya was looking all over the place while Ashiya, Urushihara and I were standing behind her.  
>"Are you sure this is-?" I started saying before I was cut off.<p>

"_Who are you?" _ a male voice snarled.

"I am Amaya," my sister snapped." I know its you, Mal!"

"_What language are you speaking?"_

"_Japanese. We are in Japan. That's King Satan, Alciel and Lucifer," Amaya said_

"WHY DID YOU TELL HIM?!" Urushihara cried.

"Because I felt like it," she snapped.


End file.
